


i suck at writing so have a chatfic

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, Pining, and i don't know any tags so just, chatfic, pretty much everyone's pining, so much pining, this is honestly so over the place, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: hi i might continue this but only if people like it so if u like it then comment that u like it or...something...if u hate it and me you can also comment about your undying hatred for this and that'd be lit too.





	i suck at writing so have a chatfic

( 4:23 PM )

[ mikey added Christine, rolaninthedeep, jake, memeboy, valentinesday and lohstboy to the chat. ]

mikey: GUYS FUCK

memeboy: what happened baby boy

mikey: don't call me baby boy what the fuck

lohstboy: what happened baby boy

mikey: i swear to god

mikey: ANYWAY GUYS

memeboy: WHAT BITCH

mikey: I FUCKIND

mikey: I ACCIDENTALLY CAME OUT TO JEREMY???

valentinesday: what how???

mikey: OK SO

mikey: I ???

mikey: I FUCKINGD TOLD HIM

mikey: ""THE ONLY STRAIGHT PART OF ME IS MY DICK WHEN YOURE AROUND""

memeboy: ARE YOU FUCKING AERIOUS

mikey: YES

lohstboy: HAHAHAHAH

mikey: ITS NOT FUNNY

[ memeboy added jerry to the chat. ]

memeboy: confirm ???

jerry: What?

jerry: Oh yeah.

jerry: I thought that was a joke ???

mikey: mmmmmm it was friend !!!!!!!! jhst a joke

jerry: Michael,

Christine: I think it's a bit too late to call it a joke

mikey: ill brb everyone

jerry: Where are you going?

mikey: to die

jerry: MICHAEL.

mikey: yes friendo ??

jerry: Don't.

mikey: fick im not just

mikey: jwjsoxuhw just bye

memeboy: i'll go check on him

( 6:48 PM )

memeboy: i just got done suckin michaels dick whats good

mikey: RICH

valentinesday: rich omfg

lohstboy: might wanna remove jenna before she tells literally everyone

rolaninthedeep: too late sweety

memeboy: good i want everyone to know i sucked michael's dick

memeboy: wheres jeremy i wanna tell him i stole his bf

Christine: hes asleep

memeboy: WHAT

memeboy: ITS LIKE 7

Christine: he was very tired, lol

memeboy: fine i'll call him

( 6:57 PM )

jerry: what

memeboy: i stole ur boyfriend binch

jerry: My boyfriend...?

jerry: Rich you and I both know I've been single and always will be single for my whole life.

lohstboy: oh yeah because we never dated. totally

jerry: You don't count.

lohstboy: fuck u too jerry

jerry: Anyway, who's my "boyfriend"?

memeboy: michael duh

jerry: We're not dating?

mikey: sadly.

[ mikey has deleted a message. ]

jerry: What?

memeboy: I SAW THAT YOU GAY PEICE OF SHIT

mikey: NO U DIDNT

jerry: Michael, what did you say??

mikey: i said i am a complete heterosexual and that i am madly in love with brooke

lohstboy: i'm flattered

valentinesday: um >:((((((((

mikey: brooke lohst, will you go out with me because i'm a complete heterosexual?

lohstboy: of course, michael mell, i will, because i too am a complete heterosexual

jerry: What the fuck is going on??

Christine: they're in love, Jeremy

valentinesday: i can't believe a homosexual man stole my girlfriend

mikey: my girlfriend now bitch

memeboy: i love how the gayest 2 in the whole squad are the ones "dating"

mikey: excuse you i am a heterosexual

lohstboy: ^

memeboy: YALL ARE GAY STFU

jerry: I'm so??? Fucking??? Confused???

jake: i just woke up what the fuck is going on

lohstboy: michael and i are dating

jake: ??aren't you a lesbian?

lohstboy: i am a heterosexual

jake: ,,,,and arent michael and jeremy dating ?

jerry: NO???

jake: oh

memeboy: also i sucked michael's dick

jake: nice job babe

jake: how big was it

memeboy: 10

lohstboy: NO FUCKING WAY

memeboy: lmao jk its like 2 and a half

mikey: U FUCKER NO ITS NOT

jerry: It's like, 

jerry: 5

jerry: almost 7 when hard.

rolaninthedeep: how do you know jeremy

rolaninthedeep: eye emoji

jerry: WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOR 13 YEARS WHAT DO YOU EXPECT

valentinesday: how do you know how big it is when its hard

mikey: sometimes we yank it together

Christine: tmi

jake: and y'all say you're straight

mikey: ok for the record i have NEVER said i'm straight y'all just assumed

jake: *and jeremy says hes straight

memeboy: michael how big is jeremy

mikey: like 3-5

lohstboy: lmao

jerry: fuck u

Christine: I'm leaving,,

mikey: YALL MADE CHRISTINE UNCOMFORTABLE 

memeboy: YOU STARTED IT

mikey: HOW DID I START IT

memeboy: YOU MADE ME SUCK YOUR DICK

mikey: I DIDNT /MAKE/ YOU

mikey: YOU ASKED

memeboy: ok shut up michael

jerry: Why did you even suck his dick?

memeboy: because we're gay, jeremiah

jerry: Aren't you bi..?

memeboy: god youre so straight

lohstboy: mood

memeboy: yes im bi but saying gay is funnier

mikey: i'm gay though

jerry: I noticed.

mikey: gay for that PUSSY

lohstboy: MOOD

mikey: um girlfriend why are you gay for that pussy if you're dating me

lohstboy: i mean im gay for that dick

lohstboy: that filipino dick

mikey: wow asshole im ecuadorian too

lohstboy: that ecuadorian dick

memeboy: what the fuck is ecuadorian

mikey: people from ecuador dumbass

memeboy: where the fuck

mikey: sighhhhhhhh

mikey: u fucking white people are too much for me

memeboy: um sweaty how do u know im white

mikey: stfu

jake: wait hold on

mikey: what

jake: are you and Brooke really dating

mikey: no im too gay and brooke is too.......whatever she is

brooke: lesbian

mikey: brooke is too lesbian

jerry: Brooke's a lesbian?

lohstboy: YES YOU MORON

lohstboy: I'M DATING CHLOE

jerry: WHAT SINCE WHEN

valentinesday: FOR HALF A YEAR

mikey: wait yall are really dating??

valentinesday: YES YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

rolaninthedeep: how did yall not know

mikey: I THOUGHT THE "GIRLFRIEND" THING WAS JUST A THING GIRLS CALLED EACH OTHER

valentinesday: IT IS BUT WE'RE ALSO BOTH RAGING HOMOSEXUALS

valentinesday: well. im pan. but still

jake: hey me too!

memeboy: WHAT

memeboy: I HAD GHE CHANCE TO DATE YOU THIS WHOLE TIME AND I NEVER DID

jake: you still can

jake: if u want?

memeboy: nah i'm not looking for a relationship

memeboy: also itd be weird to suck someones dick and becomes someone elses boyfriend in one day

memeboy: i dont want people to thing im a whore or something

mikey: why

memeboy: because i'm not a whore, michael

mikey: u sure about that

memeboy: yes, asshole

Christine: hi im back

lohstboy: hi chris!!

Christine: Hi brooke !!

lohstboy: how r u :0

Christine: I'm fine!

memeboy: yall better not start having a long ass conversation in this chat now

lohstboy: shut the fuck up rich let me say hi to my friend

memeboy: TALK IN UR OWN CHAT

[ mikey removed memeboy from the chat. ]

mikey: don't be a jerk (it's christmas)

jerry: It's August.

mikey: shut the fuck up jeremy its a spongebob song

Chritine: Omg I remember that song !!

jake: spongebob is my shit

mikey: me too guys me too

[ memeboy -> mikey ]

memeboy: add me back :(

mikey: why

memeboy: i wanna talk with jake

mikey: "TALK IN UR OWN CHAT"

memeboy: noo

memeboy: im scared to talk to him directly

mikey: why ¿

memeboy: just

memeboy: just add me back.

mikey: ok i got u fam

[ mikey -> Christine, rolaninthedeep, jake, valentinesday, lohstboy ]

[ mikey has added memeboy to the chat. ]

memeboy: hey bitches ;)))

jake: hey Rich!!

memeboy: hi jake !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

jake: u ok ?

memeboy: ya !!

lohstboy: wow and u tell me and christine to have our own chat

memeboy: stfu brooke

jerry: Hey Rich!

memeboy: hi jer

[ memeboy has changed the chat name to "guys we need a chat name" ]

[ mikey has changed the chat name to "what should it be" ]

[ memeboy has changed the chat name to "i dont fucking know man tf" ]

[ jerry has changed the chat name to "Squip Squad" ]

[ memeboy has changed the chat name to "squip squad" ]

memeboy: no capitals, jeremy

jerry: Why not?

memeboy: it looks bad lmao

mikey: WE CANT BE THE SQUIP SQUAD

Christine: WHY?

mikey: BC I DIDNT GET SQUIPPED SO I WOULDNT BE INCLUDED

valentinesday: you didn't get squipped?

memeboy: oh worm?

mikey: no because I'M not a fucking idiot who takes computer drugs

memeboy: hey

jerry: Hey.

jake: rich n jeremy r the only two who actually did it

mikey: YEA AND THEYRE THE FUCKING IDIOTS

memeboy: FUCK U

jerry: :(

mikey: im sorry jeremy ily xoxoxoxo

jake: but anyway u really didnt get squipped at all?

mikey: no

mikey: SO WE CANT BE THE SQUIP SQUAD

memeboy: u can still be in the squip squad

mikey: ok

memeboy: ok

memeboy: i have to shit brb everyone

jake: have fun with that babe

[ memeboy has changed their username to midgetspinner. ]

valentinesday: what the fuck

midgetspinner: u should never leave ur phone unlocked in front of the mikester ;)

lohstboy: hahahahaha omg michael

jake: no homo but "the mikester" is the cutest thing i've ever heard anyone say

midgetspinner: thanks jakey

midgetspinner: WAIT OMG

mikey: JAKE

jake: what

mikey: WHEN U HAVE SEX WITH SOMEONE U GIVE THEM THE

mikey: JAKEY-"D"

mikey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

jake: oh my god

rolaninthedeep: good one michael lol

lohstboy: IM SCREAMINGSBSKSJDH

jerry: I don't get it?

Christine: No one tell him

mikey: i love how christine, the pure and innocent aro ace gets it and jeremy, the horny 24/7 porn addict doesn't

jerry: I'm not a porn addict.

mikey: yeah and i'm straight

jerry: Fuck u.

mikey: xoxo

mikey: rich is coming back omg

valentinesday: oh boy.

midgetspinner: Fuck You, Michael

mikey: fuck me, rich

midgetspinner: i would say when and where but ur a bitch

mikey: im ur bitch

jake: smooth

[ midgetspinner has changed their username to fuck. ]

mikey: mood

fuck: :l

[ fuck has changed their username to memeboy. ]

memeboy: uwu

memeboy: holy fuck i just read ur joke and im fuckin

memeboy: im cryin

mikey: ur starin at ur screen with no expression stop fuckin lyin

mikey: RICH JUST SLAPPED ME

jake: Rich haven't you ever heard you aren't supposed to hit girls?

mikey: wow way 2 fuckin misgender me cis het white scum

jake: i'm not even het

mikey: anyway both of y'all are rude af and i hate you

memeboy: you started it

mikey: stfu no i didnt.

jerry: Fight, fight, fight, fight

valentinesday: yeah what jeremy said

Christine: Don't encourage them, lol

memeboy: why fight when you can have hate sex

mikey: is that what we're doing?

mikey: are we having hate sex?

memeboy: if u want

mikey: ok sure

mikey: but wait i don't hate u

memeboy: you will after the sex

jake: are you trying to say you're bad in bed?

memeboy: i've been told by many girls that yes

memeboy: also my squips gone so im probably shittier

jerry: Why are you even having hate sex?

jerry: Or sex in general?

mikey: WE'RE GAY

jerry: Ik but do you really wanna lose your virginity to Rich?

jerry: No offense.

memeboy: none taken uwu

mikey: pffffttttttt jeremy i already lost my virginity

rolaninthedeep: WHAT

jerry: To who!?

lohstboy: SHHSHSJ WHEN

memeboy: who what where when why how??

memeboy: just kidding i know the answer to all of those questions

valentinesday: how do you know?

memeboy: :)

mikey: i lost my virginity to rich already lmao

mikey: after he got out of the hospital

jerry: Why didn't you tell me???

mikey: i don't feel like we've gotten close enough for me to tell you things like this yet.

jerry: Oh.

memeboy: please don't get deep on me guys

mikey: i won't

mikey: anyway see u guys later

memeboy: where u goin??

mikey: in ur ass, stupid

memeboy: oh. ok

lohstboy: "in ur ass, stupid" is the only acceptable answer to any question ever

jake: Where do u think black people belong in society

lohstboy: Okay, Listen, Jake,

valentinesday: pfft

jerry: Hold on does this mean Michael tops?

rolaninthedeep: probably?

lohstboy: mikey seems like a top tbh

Christine: wdym by top?

lohstboy: EVERYONE SHHHH

jerry: Nothing, Christine.

Christine: Okay?

jerry: Anyway, I'm going back to sleep since Michael's gone.

Christine: Sweet dreams hun !!

lohstboy: i'm sleeping too bc me and chlo have a date tmrw

valentinesday: nooo babe stay up :((

lohstboy: no binch

valentinesday: broooookkeeee

lohstboy: snnzzzzzz

valentinesday: :l

Christine: maybe we should all sleep?

jake: But i woke up like an hour ago!

jake: and it's only like 8!!

rolaninthedeep: well damn, sucks to be you jake.

rolaninthedeep: sorry you don't appreciate the heavenlyness of sleep

jake: >:(

jake: fine i'm sleeping >:(

jake: someone call me when rich gets online again

Christine: Will do!

jake: bye

rolaninthedeep: bye jake

rolaninthedeep: and bye to you, Chris!

Christine: sweet dreams jenna !

**Author's Note:**

> hi i might continue this but only if people like it so if u like it then comment that u like it or...something...if u hate it and me you can also comment about your undying hatred for this and that'd be lit too.


End file.
